The Key to Ice
by setr
Summary: will contain a bunch of one shots and drabbles featuring Lucy and Gray. Not my characters. Not canon. Ratings may vary per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Microfic Meme: Write stories for each of the major fanfic categories in 10 words or less.

**Fandom: **Fairy Tail  
**Pairing:** Lucy/Gray  
**Warning:** untrue, not my characters

**Angst: **She always feared he loved Natsu more.

**Smut: **Ice cold fingers stroked her to her peak.

**AU: **He loved ice cream, especially straight off her flat stomach.

**Hurt/Comfort: **She tenderly cleaned his wounds offering him a small smile.

**Romance:** He sat in her window with an ice rose.

**Fluff: **Not surprisingly she owned the key to his icy heart.

**Friendship: **They were just friends so why was she still blushing?


	2. Lucid

Word: Lucid; Characterized by a clear understanding  
Rating: T

**Lucid**

The first time he met her it was amidst so much chaos that he hadn't really gotten a good look at her. It wasn't exactly the best first impression, being half naked and fighting and all. And well the first words he said to her probably shouldn't have been asking for her underwear but he hadn't been thinking clearly.

When she got back from rescuing Macau with Natsu and Happy however he had gotten a good look and he hadn't been able to look away since. She was beautiful. With her side ponytail and eagerness. The temper and the way she would stamp her foot when she got mad. All of it simply made him love her more.

Everything had been chaotic at the beginning but when she got back he saw everything clearly for what had to be the first time in his life. This stellar spirit was a gift from the heavens and he was going to do everything in his power to protect her and prove his love to her.


	3. Ditz

Rating: T

**Ditz**

Gray was a ditz.

Lucy was convinced it was so. After all, it took a real scatterbrain to unknowingly remove all your clothes and not know where you did it.

The ice mage certainly did things his own way (most mages didn't need to strip to fight better) but it worked for him. It was a tossup whether it was Gray or Natsu who was the bigger ditz. Both boys were eccentric but somehow on Gray it was endearing.

The ice mage would suddenly be in front of her in nothing but his boxers and she would have to hide a smile and fake indignation. He might be a ditz, but he was _her_ ditz.


	4. Get out of my shower

Rating: T

**Get out of my shower**

Lucy slowly woke from her slumber, her limbs feeling heavy with sleep. She stretched out before opening her eyes, enjoying the slight pull of muscles and the energy that seemed to flow through her. Blinking a few times she opened her eyes to take in her small bedroom. It wasn't very big but it was big enough for what she needed and at a reasonable price. With a yawn she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Absentmindedly she slipped her feet into the furry slippers and shuffled to the bathroom.

She was brushing her teeth in the steamy bathroom when it hit her that it shouldn't be steamy in there. She had yet to turn the shower on. The shower however was definitely running, steam billowing out from behind the curtain. Her first thought was she was being robbed. Then her mind caught up with her and she realized that a robber wasn't likely to stop for a shower. That left a certain other person with break and entering tendencies.

"Natsu!" she shouted ripping the curtain aside.

She expected to see the pink-haired fire mage staring sheepishly at her in his boxers. (Natsu liked showering in them for some reason.) Instead there was a thoroughly surprised ice alchemist staring at her in shock wearing absolutely nothing. Gray jumped into action yanking the curtain to cover himself. The curtain was torn off the rings but Lucy was too stunned to scold him.

"Gray? What are you doing in my shower?" she finally managed to ask.

"Well I made a mess and needed to clean off."

Various scenarios went through Lucy's mind as to how he could have made a mess. Given that she had just been treated to a full frontal display of the teen her mind seemed to be leaning towards more scandalous ideas.

"Mess?" she questioned cautiously.

"In the kitchen."

"What did you do to my kitchen?" Lucy half-wailed.

"Wait! Don't go in yet..."

It was too late however for Lucy was already out the bathroom door. The apartment was relatively small and she was in the kitchen in no time. She didn't know what she had been expecting. A pile of broken dishes perhaps or the contents of her fridge everywhere. Whatever it was it most certainly wasn't a plate of steaming pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice. The mess part came into play in the sink. It was filled with bowls and spoons and squeezed oranges.

"I wanted to get the rest cleaned up..." Gray said sheepishly behind her.

She turned around to see the ice alchemist in the door frame with her fuzzy pink towel slung low around his waist, water dripping from the ends of his dark hair and down his lean chest. The Fairy Tail tattoo seemed to glisten and her eyes were drawn to it momentarily.

"You broke into my house to make yourself breakfast?" she questioned.

"No."

"So the breakfast just magically appeared here. It isn't on fire so I know it wasn't Natsu."

"No I did make it but I didn't break in to make myself breakfast."

"You think you didn't break in? The door was locked and I know you don't have a key. Wait how _**did**_ you get in?"

"The window and what I meant was it wasn't for me."

At this point Lucy was really confused. It was still too early for her brain to be functioning at its best and she still desperately needed a shower to wake her up. She was about to remark that the window was pretty high when she realized that wasn't the point here.

"It wasn't for you? Who is it for then?" she asked suspiciously.

She wouldn't put it past Gray to break into her apartment to cook someone else breakfast. She peered around Gray into the main room, half-expecting to see some random girl sitting on her scorched couch.

"You."

"Huh?" she replied unintelligibly.

"The breakfast is for you."

"You made me breakfast?"

Lucy didn't quite understand the words she was hearing. Sure the guys broke into her place all the time. She could come home at any given time and find either Gray, Natsu, Happy or all of them lounging about. Other times the place was empty but a fresh scorch mark or dirty dishes were proof that they had been there. Their presence in her place wasn't unusual but never before had it even been to prepare something for her.

"Err... yeah." Gray replied scratching his head sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Because today's a special day." He answered softly.

Lucy racked her head for the date. It wasn't valentine's day or any other holiday. Her birthday was no time soon, as far as she knew today was just a regular day. She looked at Gray in bewilderment, the tattoo once again catching her eye. Something about it was bothering her. Her eyes met his once more and she noticed a faint blush staining his cheeks. That's when it hit her what today was.

"It's been a year already hasn't it?" she asked softly.

"A year today." He confirmed.

She looked down at her hand where her own Fairy Tail tattoo was. It was as bright as the day she had gotten it, exactly a year ago. She couldn't believe it had been a full year since she had come to Fairy Tail. A year of adventures with Natsu and the others. She could still remember the first time she walked through the guild doors as clearly as if it were yesterday. She had been surprised by the rowdiness of the guild. It had been hectic and chaotic and hadn't changed one bit. Everything that had been so overwhelming about that day was just business as usual to her now.

"I can't believe you remembered." Lucy said in amazement.

Gray just grinned embarrassedly, idly making ice figurines in his hands before they disappeared into mist.

"So is flashing me going to become an anniversary tradition or something?" she teased him.

"What do you mean? I didn't flash you and it was once..."

"Once?"

"More than once?"

"Don't you remember how we first met?"

Gray scratched his head, obviously searching his memory for the encounter and coming up short. He shrugged his shoulders and offered up another sheepish smile. Lucy had to laugh. Of course he could remember the exact date of her joining but not this.

"You were fighting with Natsu, only in your boxers and he managed to steal them."

The memory seemed to be coming back to the ice mage and his face was turning a nice shade of pink.

"So you turned to me, fully naked, and asked for my underwear."

Gray chuckled and Lucy fought the urge to yell at him, it hadn't been funny. Being flashed by some random guy who then asked for your panties was not funny. However for some reason she found herself laughing along with the boy.

"Well today's your own fault." Gray said with a smirk.

"My fault? You were in my shower!"

"But who just rips the curtain back. Did you expect me to be wearing clothes in the shower seriously?"

"Natsu does."

"What?"

"Natsu showers in his boxers."

This piece of information seemed to be the highlight of Gray's week for he doubled over with laughter a mischievous glint in his eyes that told Lucy that Natsu wasn't going to be happy with her. Then something seemed to switch in the ice mage's brain and the laughter stopped short and he looked at her with a strange new look.

"How do you know how Natsu showers?" he asked accusingly.

"He showers here all the time." Lucy replied flippantly.

Gray's eyes darkened and his face became stony leaving him looking fierce and imposing.

"Well enjoy your breakfast. Bye" he said coolly.

"Wait, this is more than I can eat by myself."

"I'm sure Natsu won't mind helping you with it."

"But you made it."

Gray just looked at her and suddenly Lucy realized what it was she was seeing. Gray was jealous. Surely he had to know that she didn't exactly invite Natsu to shower here, the boy came anyhow.

"Gray, please have breakfast with me." She asked softly.

"But what about Natsu." He said petulantly.

"Natsu's not here and anyways I want to eat with you."

This seemed to satisfy Gray and his features relaxed. Lucy grabbed down another plate and split the stack of pancakes in two. She gave one to Gray than picking up the other and her juice headed to the couch. Gray followed her and settled down beside her, immediately digging into his pancakes. Lucy started a bit slower, cutting off a manageable chunk before daintily putting it in her mouth. It was delicious. Light and fluffy, cooked to perfection.

"Mmm you can cook for me anytime." She groaned.

She turned to see Gray staring at her with his mouth open, a forkful of pancakes half-way to his mouth.

"Err, not that you have to I'm just saying these are really good."

"Baby, I'll make you breakfast everyday if you want."

Lucy nearly choked as the ice mage tossed her a saucy wink, his tongue slipping out to moisten his lips. Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? Probably. Was he being serious or just fooling around? That one she wasn't so sure about.

"Well I don't know, do you have any skills other than as a fridge or a cook?" she teased seductively.

Gray's eyes widened before he settled his features into one of calm and control. His eyes had darkened, this time with lust and he leaned forward.

"I've got a few others..."

Lucy leaned in towards him, stopping just short of their lips touching. She raised one eyebrow and tossed out a challenge.

"Prove it."

And prove it he did. His lips met hers, soft and tentative at first. A mere brushing of lips, a testing of the waters. Then his lips were back, this time with a needy pressure that had her pressing back. His hands slipped behind her neck, threading under her hair and pulling her closer. His tongue brushed across her lower lip, it was cool and sent shivers down her spine and immediately she wanted more. Lucy opened her mouth to him and Gray gladly took advantage to slip his tongue in.

His tongue slipped in, teasing her own and gently massaging her mouth seductively. He teased a slight moan out of her and immediately drank it in offering up one of his own. She slid across the couch, lifting one mostly bare leg up over his legs to settle into his lap. His hands fell to her hips, grazing over skin that had been exposed as her shirt rode up. His hands were cool, sending shivers throughout her body. Gray pulled her in closer, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Their lips separated as they drew in ragged breaths. Lucy rested her forehead against his, her heated flesh cooling with the contact. How he managed to stay so cool despite all this must be some ice mage trick. His hands fell to her thighs, kneading softly.

"Not bad." She teased softly.

"Not bad?" Gray asked incredulously.

"Maybe I should see if Natsu could do better..."

Hands tightening on her legs was the only warning she got before his mouth claimed hers once again. Smiling into the kiss she settled into his hard body. Today was definitely going to be a good day.


	5. Get out of my shower Alternate Ending

_So my friend claimed that 'Get out of my shower' wasn't smutty enough so I made an alternate ending to it for her and well here it is..._

Rating: M

**Alternate Ending**

"Mmm you can cook for me anytime." She groaned.

She turned to see Gray staring at her with his mouth open, a forkful of pancakes half-way to his mouth.

"Err, not that you have to I'm just saying these are really good."

"Baby, I'll make you breakfast everyday if you want."

Lucy nearly choked as the ice mage tossed her a saucy wink, his tongue slipping out to moisten his lips. Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? Probably. Was he being serious or just fooling around? That one she wasn't so sure about.

"Well I don't know, do you have any skills other than as a fridge or a cook?" she teased seductively.

Gray's eyes widened before he settled his features into one of calm and control. His eyes had darkened, this time with lust and he leaned forward.

"I've got a few others..."

Lucy leaned in towards him, stopping just short of their lips touching. She raised one eyebrow and tossed out a challenge.

"Prove it."

And prove it he did. His lips met hers, soft and tentative at first. A mere brushing of lips, a testing of the waters. Then his lips were back, this time with a needy pressure that had her pressing back. His hands slipped behind her neck, threading under her hair and pulling her closer. His tongue brushed across her lower lip, it was cool and sent shivers down her spine and immediately she wanted more. Lucy opened her mouth to him and Gray gladly took advantage to slip his tongue in.

His tongue slipped in, teasing her own and gently massaging her mouth seductively. He teased a slight moan out of her and immediately drank it in offering up one of his own. She slid across the couch, lifting one mostly bare leg up over his legs to settle into his lap. His hands fell to her hips, grazing over skin that had been exposed as her shirt rode up. His hands were cool, sending shivers throughout her body. Gray pulled her in closer, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Their lips separated as they drew in ragged breaths. Lucy rested her forehead against his, her heated flesh cooling with the contact. How he managed to stay so cool despite all this must be some ice mage trick. His hands fell to her thighs, kneading softly.

"Not bad." She teased softly.

"Not bad?" Gray asked incredulously.

"Maybe I should see if Natsu could do better..."

Hands tightening on her legs was the only warning she got before his mouth claimed hers once again. Smiling into the kiss she settled into his hard body. Gray's body seemed to be both hot and cold at the same time, his touch making her burn up despite its coolness. It was an intoxicating touch and she wanted more of it. She pulled back and Gray opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him as her lips found his again, her tank top now on the floor behind her. She pressed into him craving the skin on skin contact. A small groan filled the room and Lucy wasn't sure if it had come from her or Gray. Soon it didn't matter as his hands roamed the fresh skin, leaving no patch untouched.

Long nimble fingers caressed her heated flesh, coming around to flick at a hardened nipple as he mouthed his way down her neck. His teeth grazed across her pulse making it speed up under his touch and Lucy let her head fall back giving Gray better access. Her hands tangled in his messy black locks as something resembling a purr passed through her parted lips.

"Still want Natsu?" Gray asked, his voice husky.

"N-no" Lucy managed to gasp out as his mouth closed around a nipple.

Her nails dug into his scalp, pressing him closer while grinding down into him. A satisfied smile crossing her flushed face as she felt him twitch under her. She didn't have long to gloat for suddenly she was on her back and Gray was above her, nudging her legs apart with his knee to settle between them. His weight settled into her and her breath left her lungs in a whoosh of air at the sudden impact. Gray smirked at her so she turned her head to bite his forearm in retaliation.

"Hey" he growled.

Lucy smiled innocently while her hands trailed down his chest to the knot of the towel.

"Pink really isn't your colour." She said sinfully smooth and then the towel was gone. "Now who would have thought I'd have to take off clothes for you."

The ice mage laughed at her cheeky comment before descending upon her once again. His mouth devoured hers, waging war within and making her stomach clench in pleasure. Her hands roamed over his cool skin, relishing in the feel of muscles shifting under her palms and discovering which areas were more sensitive. Lucy let her hands slide down his back before travelling feather light up his sides. Her fingers trailed just below his ribs and all of a sudden he was pressing into her harder and she was swallowing his moan. She danced her fingers over the spot again and again he grinded down making her stomach clench tighter.

Gray's hands closed around her wrists, pulling her arms up above her head, his hands large enough to trap both her wrists in one. Keeping a firm grip on her them Gray pressed a lingering kiss to her lips before moving back to her neck. He kissed and nipped a trail down her neck and over her collar bone. Teeth biting and tongue flicking out to soothe. He pressed butterfly kisses between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach. Lucy's muscles quivered under the touch and she squirmed in his grip but to no avail as he continued to take his time, his tongue delving into her navel before moving to her hip. Teeth dragged across her hip bone as his other hand worked the rest of her clothes off. Lucy arched up off the couch so that he could slip the clothes off easier.

Gray pressed against her, his erection teasing her entrance while he used his free hand to hold her hips firmly against the couch. Gray captured her mouth once more and as his tongue pushed into her wet mouth he thrust into her, one hard thrust embedding him fully in her. Lucy tensed at the sudden intrusion, having expected the slight pain but still not being ready for it. Gray held still within her, releasing her hands and petting her side softly as she relaxed under his touch.

After what seemed an eternity of stillness Gray started to move, pulling back slowly only to push forward hard. The action repeated and slowly they worked out a rhythm, a push and tug of bodies as they slapped together to increase the pressure. Lucy had moved her hands to Gray's back and her fingers clawed at the slick skin, drinking in every hiss that slipped past his lips. Heat was pooling in her belly as her muscles seemed to tense and coil, Gray was slowly starting to lose rhythm. His thrusts becoming more and more frantic as the pressure escalated until Lucy felt like she would explode. Then everything tightened and she choked on a cry, her nails digging deep. Gray's own cry echoed in her ear, his breath hot on her neck as he came deep inside her. Lucy felt like she was freefalling, everything going from intensely tight to relaxed as she floated in a haze of bliss.

The weight on her increased as Gray collapsed forward, no longer supporting his own weight. After regaining his breath he shifted so that she now rested on top of him, their sweaty bodies pressed together, limbs entangled. Lucy's hair clung to her face and she reached up to lazily brush it aside, a heavy lethargy starting to settle into her limbs. Gray tipped her chin up to plant a lazy kiss on her lips.

"So, you ready for lunch?"

Lucy laughed at the ice mage and punched his chest half-heartedly before settling against him and letting her eyes drift shut.


	6. You look at me

Just something random I wrote at 2 in the morning... not great or even good but oh well

**You look at me**

You look at me I look at you

I smile shyly

Fiddle with my hands

You laugh

My heart sings

You shift a bit closer

I do the same

You take my hand

Warm against my skin

Though it's cold as ice

You look at me I look at you

I lift my head

You bend yours

I never knew that ice could burn


	7. Arctic Heat

Rating: M

**Arctic Heat**

When Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment she heard the soft sounds of a violin playing some haunting song and she had to look around to make sure she had walked into the right room. But sure enough there was her slightly singed sofa and her desk with a pile of manuscripts spread out over it. She hadn't however left any music playing when she had left for the guild that morning. The music seemed to be coming from her room in the back of the place and she slowly headed that way, cautious of whom she might find. As she passed by the entrance to her tiny kitchen/dining room she saw the answer to her question. There sitting on her counter was a giant ice sculpture. She moved closer to determine what said sculpture was of and was amazed to see a perfect bouquet of ice roses.

She knew her front door had been locked but she didn't wonder how the ice mage had gotten in for she knew it was pointless. She could probably put bars on her windows and her guild mates would still find a way to get in. The ice bouquet was starting to melt in the warmth of the apartment, icy rivulets running down long stems. It was going to be quite the mess when it was done but she'd make Gray deal with that. Lucy continued on to her room, once again following the music. When she reached her bedroom all thoughts of the melting bouquet left her mind.

Gray stood leaning back against her open window, a light breeze just barely ruffling his ebony locks. He was dressed in a pair of jet black dress pants that clung to his lean legs in all the right ways. His suit jacket was open revealing the ice blue shirt underneath; the top buttons undone offering a peak of his tanned chest. Lucy stood shocked as she took in his suave appearance. Never in the years since she had joined Fairy Tail had she seen Gray Fullbuster wear anything close to resembling a suit. And yet here he was. In a suit, in her bedroom, offering her a confident smirk.

"Wow" was the only word she could force past her lips.

Her throat was dry and a ball of fire was rapidly growing in the pit of her stomach. The music was still playing in the background but Lucy no longer registered the silken whine of the violin. Her attention was focused completely on the ice mage, her eyes taking in and cataloguing every detail from the way the shirt pulled taut across his chest to the sparse dusting of freckles across his cheeks. She was watching the way his mouth moved, the bottom lip fuller than the top, when she realized he was talking. She pulled herself out of her perusal and forced herself to focus on the words he was saying.

"… the reservation is for six."

"Reservations?"

"For dinner, at the new restaurant."

"Right. Dinner reservations. At six. We should go."

"Luce, are you ok?"

"Fine, why?"

"Well it's only just five, we have plenty of time."

Time was all she wanted and she didn't want to waste another second of it babbling about dinner reservations. She had crossed the room before he had closed his mouth but he was still ready for her. Arms opening to drag her close, his head dipping so that she could reach his lips. His lips were cool but soft against hers, moving together with a practiced ease. His hands slid under the hem of her tank top sending shivers up and down her spine. His touch was always slightly cool, a side effect from his type of magic but it just turned Lucy on all the more. His tongue delved into her mouth, gently massaging her own and drawing a soft moan from her, and then she was moving backwards his lips still on hers. Gray guided them back to her bed, breaking away long enough to shrug off his jacket before following her down. If Lucy had been thinking clearly she would have been surprised that it had lasted that long. Whenever things started to heat up between them his exhibitionist tendencies seemed to kick into overdrive.

His mouth trailed down the slender column of her neck, open mouth kisses making her gasp. Lucy wanted more of his cool heat, she wanted to feel his skin pressing into hers. Her hand moved to his shirt, undoing the buttons carefully but quickly. She pushed it off his shoulders and getting the hint he pulled back to remove it completely. Lucy took advantage of the moment to pull her tank top over her head and quickly lose her bra.

When their skin came into contact it was as if electricity surged between them. An intensity that augmented the frenzy of their motions and had them quickly tearing off the rest of their clothes. Gray pressed down against her, his body fully against hers, pressing down with a comfortable weight. Gray's fingers trailed down her body, barely skimming her flesh and making her shiver with pleasure. Her muscles quivered as they danced deftly over her sooth stomach and out over her hip. He kept skirting lower without touching her where she ached for him. Making her whimper and arch into his touch, wriggling trying to get his hand to go lower.

"Please Gray" she begged, her breath hot across his neck.

The look the ice mage sent her caused her breath to catch in her throat, it stuttered out on a low moan as his fingers dipped in between her thighs. She was wet for him, she always was and she gripped his back as Gray slipped a finger in. He curled them and stroked her to a delicious peak. Her legs were shaking under him, his touch too sweet for her to handle. Gray bent his head down to nuzzle her stomach, grazing her hipbone with his teeth while his hand continued to move. Her fingers were clutched in his dark hair and she pulled him back up to capture his mouth with hers. She gave him a hot and sloppy kiss, too far gone to worry about technique.

"I need you now" she panted against his mouth.

Gray stroked her once, twice more before withdrawing his fingers. She could feel his erection throbbing against her thigh and she positively ached for him. He didn't make her wait long and soon he was pushing into her, stretching her and filling her completely. A deep grunt broke past his lips and right hand slipped in behind her neck drawing her up to meet his lips. They smothered each other's cries as he pumped in and out of her. He shifted his hips to improve his angle and suddenly every thrust was making white heat flash behind her closed eyelids.

Lucy clenched around him, not wanting him to leave put relishing in each powerful thrust. Her hands had slipped from his back and she was now clutching at the sheets beneath her, her knuckles turning white as her back arched up off the bed. Gray took advantage off her arching to pull one hardened nipple into his mouth. Sucking hard and stroking it with his tongue. Lucy managed to unclench one hand from the bed sheets and bring it to rest in Gray's silken locks. She arched further into his contact while her hand forced his head closer. She felt her whole body tighten, coiling up as if ready to explode and the tension became too much. Her orgasm racked her body and a sharp cry tore at her throat. Seconds later she felt him explode within her and her body collapsed against the bed in exhaustion, Gray draped over her.

They lay there, sweat soak limbs intertwined as their lungs fought for more air. Gray's nice clothes were scattered across the floor and they were both in need of a shower but Lucy had never been happier. They ended up being late for their reservations.


	8. Soul Mates

Rating: Ts

**Soul Mates**

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

Gray looked down at the stellar spirit mage who he thought had been sleeping in his arms. The question had come out of nowhere, the subject something they had never even approached before.

"I don't know."

Lucy's brow was pursed and she had pulled her lower lip in between her teeth, a true sign she was giving this question some serious thought. Gray felt his heart constrict slightly as she continued to ponder. Lucy was a great girl and he didn't doubt that he was falling in love with her but soul mates sounded a little too permanent for his liking. It's not that he didn't want permanence with Lucy he just didn't like the feeling of being unable to choose said permanence.

"It could exist, couldn't it? I mean, with all the magic we see everyday why couldn't there be such a thing as soul mates."

"I suppose, I mean I guess it could happen to some people." Gray hedged.

"I think it exists."

"Really?"

"I know it exists."

"H-how?" Gray asked.

His heart was beating faster by now and he feared from her position on his chest she'd be able to hear it. What was he supposed to say if she claimed them to be soul mates? Lucy was such a sweet girl, he never wanted to hurt her and she had enough spunk and temper that he feared what she'd do if he did.

"I've found my soul mate."

Well he didn't have to worry about Lucy hearing his heart pounding anymore, he was pretty sure it had stopped with her words. He didn't want to ask the next logical question but knew he had to, no matter her answer, he had to know.

"Oh yeah... and... w-wh-who would that be?"

Lucy probably answered right away, just the typical pause between question and answer, however to Gray he felt like time had been frozen. And Gray was quite familiar with frozen.

"Natsu."

This time did freeze, he was sure of it. He had been so worried that she would claim them to be soul mates. To be connected by some unseen, powerful force that he had never stopped to think that it might not be him.

"N-Natsu?"

He had thought Lucy deciding they were soul mates would be horrible but this was worse, much, much worse. How could she possibly think her and Natsu were soul mates but be sleeping with him.

"Yes. It's fate that brought us together back in that town. He saved me and allowed me to come here to Fairy Tail."

"Fate? You and Natsu?"

Gray was having a hard time understanding this. Lucy was speaking so calmly about fate and divine intervention while lying in his arms. He looked down at her in surprise but her face was relaxed, a soft smile on her delicate face. Her fingers were dancing across his chest, creating light patterns that had no meaning.

"I think so, no, I know. I can feel it."

"Oh."

Lucy stayed where she was, her fingers continuing their dance over his tingling flesh. He kept waiting for her to get up and leave, surely she wasn't going to admit these feelings for his nemesis and best friend and stay in bed with him.

"Of course soul mates doesn't have anything to do with love."

Lucy's next statement took Gray off guard. She wasn't talking about love?

"I mean, I love Natsu, don't get me wrong, but he's just a friend. My best friend and soul mate. My heart doesn't belong to him."

Gray wasn't daft but he was having a bit of trouble following Lucy and her random conversation about soul mates. At the beginning he had feared she would say they were soul mates and then he was shocked to discover it was actually Natsu to whom she was referring. That she found Natsu to be her soul mate was astounding in Gray's opinion but to find she didn't associate soul mates with love was even more mind-boggling.

He watched as her warm eyes caught his, they held his gaze with an intensity usually reserved for her opponents. They spoke to him, to his heart and suddenly no more words or explanations were needed. It all made sense and he realized he wasn't in danger of falling in love with Lucy. He already had.


	9. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

Dear Diary,

Today was just another ordinary day at the guild. Natsu and Gray fought, Loki came out on his own to flirt with me and Erza got back from a solo mission that was more dangerous than I could hope to handle. Everything was pretty normal but I feel like something's missing. If only I could figure it out.

Lucy

Dear Diary,

Just got back from a mission with Natsu and Happy. Happy broke a wing and needs to spent the night at the vet's, he's not too happy about that. I felt so bad for him I promised him a barrel of fish when he got back. Now my kitchen smells like fish, joy... Gray came to the vet with us, I didn't know he cared that much about Happy. It would have gone smoother if he hadn't taken his clothes off in the reception area of course. How did these guys end up being my best friends?

Lucy

Dear Diary,

Happy is home again and just in time for another mission. This time Erza and Gray are joining us. I'll keep you updated on the mission but I need to pack first.

Lucy

Dear Diary,

I am fearing an apocalypse. Natsu and Gray weren't fighting on the way to the train and they aren't even falsely being "best buds" for Erza's sake. Oh dear, now Gray has fallen asleep and somehow ended up leaning on me. It's actually sort of cute, he's not so annoying when he's asleep. Not that I think he's cute because he's not. Even if he has a dangerous charm and sexual appeal. Clearly I need some sleep Diary.

Lucy

Dear Diary,

The strangest thing happened. I was having this dream and then suddenly there was an ice cube on my forehead. Yet is seemed to be radiating this warmth. It only lasted a second and when I woke up my head was on Gray's lap. He said I fell over in my sleep but wouldn't that have woken me up?

Lucy

Dear Diary,

It has been awhile. The mission was pretty tough but we got through it, though Aquarius might not come out for awhile. She said some strange things about Gray before leaving but that was just Aquarius being Aquarius. Right? She said her boyfriend was more handsome than Gray. What does her boyfriend have to do with Gray anyways. Though Gray seemed to be sticking closer this mission even though I'm stronger. Does he not think I've improved. That jerk!

Lucy

Dear Diary,

I think Gray has a crush on me. When I asked him if he thought I was still too weak he started blushing and vehemently denied it. He ran away before I could ask anything else. I must get to the bottom of this, and why does this thought make me feel so... warm? This calls for a plan. Short skirt, tank top and one foolishly naive dragon slayer should do the trick. Wish me luck.

Lucy

Dear Diary,

The plan worked better than I hoped. Will explain more later Gray just woke up. Mmm I love how hungry he still looks 3

Lucy 3


	10. Haiku

Frozen disbelief

The key to ice is passion

Melting barriers


End file.
